Panther: An ENF Story
by Creatura Fabella
Summary: A story focused on Ann Takamaki and her struggle to embrace her recently awoken Persona, a sensual spirit named Carmen who pushes Ann out of her comfort zone and into the role of the seductive Panther. (Warning: Features soft NSFW scenes of exhibitionism and ENF. Read at your own discretion.)
1. Chapter 1 Re-upload

Ann Takamaki yawned as she walked through the dark, damp halls of Mementos. The young blonde was in a sour mood from having to wake up so early and the negative atmosphere of Mementos was doing nothing to help. An acrid smell permeated the air, Ann hoped it wouldn't stick to her skin. She curled her lip at the venous protrusions that snaked across the walls, pulsing with a sickening dark blue color. The ground squished softly under her heels, like she was walking on a thin layer of mud. Every time Ann had ever set foot in Mementos it had been for a fight, she had never realized just how gross the entire place was. She made a mental note to thank Morgana later for always transporting the Phantom Thieves through this place.

Ann was alone, a few days prior she had made a commitment to herself to become a stronger person. She realized that if she kept relying on others so heavily, she would never be able to stand on her own against conflict. If she was strong, Ann would be able to stop people like Kamoshida from hurting others. She had set out for Mementos on her own a few hours before school started in order to start training, but now that she was here, she felt a bit lost. Ann knew she had to fight Shadows if she wanted to grow as a Phantom Thief, but each time one appeared on her path her nerves got the better of her and she ran away. It was unbelievably frustrating. Ann had even stayed in the upper levels of Mementos where the Shadows were weakest, but the idea of fighting alone was just too terrifying. Ann shook her head as she walked. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this by herself! She needed the other thieves here with her.

_"Asking for help already? Pity."_ A fierce, feminine voice sounded within Ann's head. _  
_

Ann stopped walking and looked down at her feet, her own reflection stared back up at her from a small dark puddle on the ground. Carmen, Ann's Persona, appeared in a flurry of fire, standing tall behind Ann. Ann's bright red jumpsuit seemed to blend into Carmen's fiery dress. Carmen traced a finger over the cheek of Ann's cat mask.  
_"Why are you holding yourself back darling? This tentative kitten is not the woman I made a contract with."_ Ann sighed and leaned her head into Carmen's hand.  
"I just… I can't do this on my own! There's so much that could go wrong and I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to pick myself up if I fall. I'm just, too weak…" Ann felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hated it, but there was little she could do to stop them.

_"…You're right."_ Replied Carmen. _"Ann Takamaki is too weak to do anything significant on her own. She would turn and run at the first sign of danger. She's a pitiful soul." _Ann closed her eyes and tried not to break down into tears._ "That's why the other you, your inner self, cried out to you in your greatest moment of peril. So that Ann Takamaki could find the strength to face her fears."_ Ann opened her eyes and blinked away her tears, she looked up at Carmen in confusion. _"Take a look at yourself darling."_ Continued Carmen, running her hands down Ann's slim shoulders. _"Would Ann Takamaki ever wear something like this out on the streets of Shibuya?"  
_

Ann turned to examine herself in the puddle. Her whip hung on a small loop attached to the waist of her costume. The leather suit hugged the curves of her body graciously, accentuating her shapely legs, small waist, and perky bosom. Her boots ran all the way up her legs, flaring out at the end to highlight her plump bottom. A window in the chest of her suit revealed an ample amount of cleavage. Wear this outfit in public? As if.

"No." Replied Ann finally, a slight hitch in her voice.

_"No."_ Echoed Carmen sadly, twirling a finger in Ann's curled hair. _"So, what's different now? Or any other time you're with the Phantom Thieves?"_

"I'm…. I'm not Ann right now." She said slowly. "With this mask I'm Panther."

_"Panther."_ Purred Carmen into Ann's ear. A chill ran down her back_. "Ann Takamaki may be a scared little girl, but Panther..."_ Carmen grabbed the zipper between Ann's breasts that held the middle of her jumpsuit together. Ann Felt her cheeks redden as Carmen slid the zipper down a bit, revealing even more cleavage. _"Panther is the strong, stunning, sexy leading lady of the legendary Phantom Thieves! She forges her destiny with her own hands and apologizes to no one for it!"_ Ann could feel Carmen's words lighting a fire in her stomach. The heat swelled into her chest and filled her with confidence.

_"So tell me again."_ Cooed Carmen. _"Who are you?"_  
"I'm Panther!" Replied Ann with a giggle. Ann took the zipper from Carmen and slid it down even further, so that it sat nearly below her breasts. The pink frill of Ann's bra poked out from underneath her red jumpsuit, teasing the eye with what was held underneath. "The sensual superheroine who takes what she wants when she wants it!" Ann loosed her whip with one hand and swung it overhead. The whip hummed overhead and jerked down with a satisfying crack. Carmen clasped her hands together and laughed in delight as she receded back into Ann.

_"That's more like it darling, let your inner self shine through. You scandalous little minx."_ Ann laughed and brought her heel down into the puddle, breaking the reflection. She strutted down the halls of Mementos swinging her hips with all the confidence and grace of a super model. It was time to get to work.

Ann slumped over and placed her hands on her knees, not wanting to use the slimy walls of Mementos for support. Her chest heaved as the last traces of the Shadow she had just defeated faded into wisps of smoke and evaporated into the air. Ann wiped a few beads of sweat from her chin and flicked them off her fingers. A few stray droplets rolled down her neck and darkened the lacy fabric of her pink bra. From her slumped position her breasts threatened to fall out of her jumpsuit completely.

Ann tugged and the hem of her shirt, allowing some air to flow into it. She was going to have to take a shower before classes started. Ann rolled back her sleeve and checked her watch. Time always felt distorted in Mementos, so it was a good idea to keep a close eye on the clock. Her training had consumed the better part of an hour and a half, but she still had plenty of time to make it back to the station. Ann rose from her slumped position and began to backtrack her path to the surface.

As Ann neared the top level of Mementos she heard a chittering sound echo from around a bend in the path. Stepping softly, Ann slid close to the wall and inched around the bend. She didn't have the time or energy for another serious fight and knew she would need to sneak by if the Shadow up ahead was a strong one. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted a lone Incubus seated on his haunches, picking at something between his toes. Ann spotted the exit to Mementos just past the small red imp and grew confident. She hit her strut once more and walked right by the Incubus, who hadn't heard her approach.

The imp jumped to his feet as Ann strode by and prepared to fight for his life, but Ann ignored him and continued towards the exit. The small Incubus made to turn tail and run but paused as he looked on at Ann's receding figure. Her hips swung in the dim light, each step causing a small ripple to flow up the back of her legs and over her tight, leather clad bottom. The tail of her costume bounced in unison with her walk, tapping back and forth from each cheek of Ann's tantalizing buttocks. The imp was mesmerized by the hypnotic sway of the girl's walk and made a noise under his breath.

"Hey there pretty kitty." Said the Incubus as he began to tail Ann. His voice was gravely and high, like a child with a sore throat. "What's the rush? Wanna stay and play for a bit?" Ann flipped her blonde, curled pigtail over her shoulder and gave the Incubus a sneer.

"Yeah right." She said, turning up her nose. "I think I'd rather die!" Ann had always hated the Incubus Shadows, they reminded her of that bastard Kamoshida. They were weak, cowardly, and absolute incorrigible perverts. Ann stepped up to the platform leading to the exit of mementos, glad to feel concrete under her heels after walking on the mushy ground for so long.

"Come on now, don't be so cold." Called the Incubus, closing the distance between himself and Ann. The flash of pink bra he had seen when Ann turned excited the imp, and as Ann stepped upward onto the platform he could just make out the outline of her panties underneath her tight pants. They were high on her hips, two thin lines of fabric reaching around her thin waist and meeting just under her tail to form a triangle that pointed down to her butt.

"Kekeke." Laughed the Incubus. "Why don't you show me that cute little thong you're wearing there? Give me something to remember you by?" Ann felt her face redden as she turned on the Incubus, drawing her whip.

"I said beat it!" She yelled, cracking her whip downward. She scored a direct hit on the Incubus's forehead, causing him to tumble head over heels backward. "Hmph!" Ann turned and began to climb the stairs as the little red imp rubbed his forehead and cried out in pain.

"Owowowow!" The Incubus looked up at Ann through bleary eyes and sniffed. "Little bitch." He said under his breath. "See how smart you are after this!" the Incubus rose to his feet, both hands glowing with a black, sinister aura. He took one last moment to appreciate the sensual beauty of Ann's bouncing bottom as she ascended the stairs then brought his hands together and fired a black shadowy orb at Ann's unprotected back. The orb soared through the air and connected with Ann's back, dissipating into her body.

"Gah!" She cried in alarm. A cold shiver went through her body followed quickly by a tingling sensation like electricity all over her skin. For a moment Ann was paralyzed and her heart sunk in fear. What had she just been hit with? She had never felt anything like it from a Shadow attack before. Ann steeled herself for one last fight and prepared to draw out Carmen. But as quickly as they had come the cold, tingling, and paralysis were gone and Ann was left shaken, but otherwise unharmed. The orb rematerialized and withdrew from Ann's body, flying back to the Incubus.

"Kekekekekeke…" The laughter of the Incubus faded down the hall as it beat a hasty retreat.

"Pervert!" Ann yelled after imp. "Your weak attacks are nothing to the great Panther!" The little Shadow ignored her as he ran, clutching something to his chest as he went. Ann pressed a hand to her back where she had been struck and sighed in relief when she felt no pain. The young girl quickly made her way up the rest of the stairs, not wanting to be late to school.

Ann stood in a small crowd of people at the Shibuya station, waiting on the train that would take her to school. She yawned and covered her mouth with one hand, the other hand loosely clutching her schoolbag. Ann was back in her usual warm weather school uniform. A simple short sleeved white collared shirt and the signature checkered skirt of her school. Normally she would have her blue hoodie wrapped around her waist, but since it had been so warm recently, she had left it at home this morning. She had, however, worn her red leggings that she normally only wore in the wintertime since the early morning was so cool. A tall pair of brown boots completed her outfit.

Underneath her clothes Ann's lacy pink bra and matching thong clung to her body tightly, still slightly damp from her training. Ann only wore her sexy underwear when she needed a confidence boost for the day, and it had definitely helped motivate her through her training. She had always assumed, however, that she was the only one who knew when she wore them, but her interaction with the Incubus had proven that her choice in underwear could be deduced when Ann was in her Panther costume. Ann could recall several occasions when she had chosen to wear her sexy underwear while working with the Phantom Thieves. Had the others ever noticed? The thought made Ann's chest tight, but she quickly shook off her anxiousness. No point in worrying about it now.

Despite the warmth, Ann shivered as another broad yawn wracked her body. Maybe going to Mementos in the morning wasn't such a good idea. The exhaustion from training coupled with her early rise made Ann feel like a walking zombie.

"I'll get an energy drink at school." Ann thought to herself. "Or at the very least, some coffee on the way there." A warning bell rang through the station as the roar of a train echoed down the tube. Ann looked at the electric sign above her head, not her train, she would have to wait longer. Getting to the station early sucked. The train rushed through the station, slowing to a halt down past Ann and the other people waiting. A large gust of wind followed the train and in her groggy state, Ann forgot to hold her skirt down. The wind caught the back of Ann's skirt and flipped it up against her lower back. Ann swatted lazily at the back of her skirt, she had on her leggings so there was no urgency. After several seconds Ann found the hem of her skirt and pulled it back down, yawning once more.

Out of curiosity, Ann turned to see if there was anyone directly behind her. There were only a few feet of space between her and a support pillar behind her, so it was unlikely anyone saw anything. To Ann's amusement, there was a short boy with straight black hair in a middle schooler's uniform standing directly in front of the pillar. The boy's face was bright red, his hands clamped onto the straps of his backpack. Ann caught his eye as she turned, and the boy's blush deepened as he jerked his head down to stare at the floor.

"Jeez." Ann thought to herself. "And I thought I embarrassed easily." She knew her leggings were tight and didn't leave much to the imagination, but the kid seemed to be overreacting a bit. It was just leggings, plenty of girls wore them without anything over them, it wasn't a big deal. Ann turned back to face the tracks, a slight grin on her lips.  
"Well, he is just a middle schooler. Hormones raging and all that. He'll probably be thinking about this all week." It occurred to Ann that her skirt had been flipped for a decent amount of time, and that the boy was a step behind her. He may have seen the outline of her thong like that pervy Incubus had. A tinge of pink flashed across her cheeks. The thought was embarrassing, but at the same time a twirl of excitement fluttered in Ann's gut.

"Where did that come from?" She wondered.

_"That's the Panther in you."_ Answered Carmen in her head. _"She likes the attention darling."_

"The attention? The kid's a middle schooler!" Thought Ann.

_"Attention is attention."_ Countered Carmen. _"The boy is enraptured by your womanly figure."_ Despite her initial protest Ann realized Carmen was right. She liked the attention, even if it was embarrassing. Ann stole a quick glance back at the kid, most of the red from his face had faded and he was now fixated on the bottom on Ann's skirt. Ann turned before she caught his eye again.

_"Look at him."_ Giggled Carmen _"Praying for another gust of wind." _Ann Almost laughed out loud and bit on the end of her thumb to suppress herself. Suddenly she had an idea, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks once more.

"Should I?" Asked Ann inwardly. "He is just a kid."

_"It's just a bit of innocent teasing."_ Replied Carmen, reading Ann's thoughts. _"Panther wouldn't give it a second thought." _

Excitement fluttered in Ann's gut and she decided to act on her idea. Her exhaustion forgotten, Ann swung her schoolbag to her front and dropped it at her feet. The train for the middle school would come immediately after hers, which was good, Ann could execute her plan and leave the boy as soon as her train came. She was going to have him thinking about her all month! Ann quickly checked around her to make sure no one was looking. Most of the crowd was busy staring at their cellphones and those who weren't were looking straight ahead, lost in their thoughts. Perfect.

Ann slowly bent down to reach into her bag, careful to keep her knees locked, just like she was taught to never do while wearing a skirt. She looked up towards the ceiling as she randomly moved her hand in the bag to give the impression she was looking for something. Ann felt the hem of her skirt slide up over her butt, revealing half of her plump, round bottom and was rewarded with a faint gasp from the boy. The excitement churned in Ann's stomach and she felt her cheeks redden even more as she imagined him taking in the view of the nylon stretched tightly over the bottom half of her butt, her white skin partially showing through the stretched fabric. She couldn't resist, Ann arched her back and leaned further into the bag. For just a moment, her skirt climbed even higher, fully displaying Ann's butt and undoubtedly a bit of her private area. Ann wondered how thinly the leggings had stretched, how much skin could the boy see?

Ann grabbed a tube of lip gloss from the bottom of her bag and quickly snapped back upright, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulders. A lot of blood had flowed into her head, but that was not the reason her face was warm. Ann squealed inwardly and glanced around, no one seemed to have noticed. That was good, what about her target? Ann undid the cap on her lip gloss and gently began to apply it to her lips as she turned. The boy's entire face was flushed and his breathing was rapid. He swallowed heavily as he met Ann's eyes. Ann put the cap back on her lip gloss and rolled her lips in on one another to spread out the pink coloring. She giggled and winked at the boy, who looked as though he may faint at any moment. That face was precious. Why was this so exciting for her?

Suddenly the echo of another train roared from further down the tube. This was Ann's ride. She stooped in the proper manner to collect her bag and was sure to hold her skirt this time as the train barreled forward, producing a large gust of wind. Ann noticed how breezy the wind felt, even through her leggings. It was important to Ann that the boy wonder whether or not she had done any of this on purpose, which is why she behaved properly for the second train. As the train slid to a stop the passengers in front of her shuffled into the car. Ann realized she was going to be the last one to enter. She got another idea.

_"Do it."_ Carmen urged her. _"Let him remember the day he met Panther." _Ann stepped onto the train and turned to face the open doors. The boy was directly ahead of her, with virtually no other commuters around him. Perfect. Feigning another yawn, Ann stretched her arms up over her head, her heart pounding. She had carefully positioned the edge of her bag to snag the front of her skirt, lifting it along with her arms. The boy's jaw dropped open as he got a look at Ann's uncovered front. Ann's face burned brightly, but she held her arms up for a moment, pretending to stretch. Then the door closed, Ann dropped her arms, and the moment was gone. As the train pulled out of the station Ann scooted further into the car and found an empty seat. She set her bag in front of her and fanned her face with her hand.

"That was crazy!" She thought.

_"That was marvelous!"_ Replied Carmen with a laugh. _"Did you see his face? Priceless!"_ Ann took deep breaths to try and calm herself, but the thought of the boy getting excited by her body kept her heart racing. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.  
"I can't believe I just did that! Oooooh, I hope no one else saw me that was so embarrassing!"

_"You did wonderfully darling."_ Assured Carmen with a coo. _"It's high time you realized the effect your body has on others. It can be a powerful tool. Besides, you really didn't do anything wrong. It's just leggings, right?"  
_

"Yeah." Thought Ann as her heart rate finally slowed to a normal pace. "Just leggings." Ann placed her hands on her knees and exhaled one last large breath. This was too much excitement for one morning, but at least she was wide awake now. Ann absentmindedly scratched at an itch on her calf, her nails digging lightly into her skin. It took her a few moments to register what she was feeling. Her skin, underneath her fingers as she scratched. Her skin… her bare skin. Ann felt a weight sink into her stomach as she looked down at her legs. Her long, lightly tanned, unclothed legs. Ann wasn't wearing her leggings.

"Oh my God." She thought, her pulse quickening.

_"Oh my God." _Agreed Carmen, her voice high in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Ann felt like her face was going to start steaming as it was flooded with bright red color.

_"Oh my goodness."_ There was a hint of pleasure in Carmen's voice, Ann didn't appreciate it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Where are my leggings? Where are my leggings? WHERE ARE MY LEGGINGS!" Ann screamed inwardly, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly. "I KNOW I put them on this morning!"

_"Yes, yes. You had them on when you left. But now you do not so you must have lost them sometime between here and there." _A few seconds ticked by and the two girls came to same conclusion.

"The Incubus!"

_"The Incubus!" _They shouted in unison.

"That little perv stole my leggings! That's what that attack was! He was carrying something as he ran away!" Ann swallowed hard, her arms beginning to tremble. "And I, a-a-a-and I…"

_"Gave that little middle school boy quite a show." _Finished Carmen in teasing tone. _"I'll bet pink is his favorite color now."_ Ann buried her face in her hands to muffle her scream. Carmen laughed as the train rolled onward towards the school. _"Quite an exciting morning, quite an exciting morning indeed."_


	2. Chapter 2

"For the love of God Ren, can we please turn up the AC?" Ann Takamaki lay strewn across the couch in Ren Amamiya's room, fanning her face with both hands. It had been a few weeks since Ann's incident at the train station and summer was in full swing. A sweltering heat wave had washed over Shibuya the day before, causing temperatures to rise to record highs in the city. It was Saturday, and Ren had agreed to hang out with Ann, but the unbearable heat prevented the two from travelling anywhere.

"I told you, it's already on full blast. There's nothing more to do." Replied Ren, not taking his eyes off the light novel he was reading. "You're welcome to raid the kitchen." Ren had come to Shibuya at the start of the schoolyear and brought a reputation with him. Many people avoided him because he was branded as delinquent and troublemaker. Ann was ashamed to say she was part of that group, but since then she had gotten to know Ren very well. He was a kind, thoughtful, well-spoken guy who cared about his friends and those close to him. He defied every rumor Ann had heard about him.

"He's also pretty easy on the eyes. Chirped Carmen within Ann's mind. "Look at him, he's so cute when he's concentrating" Carmen was Ann's Persona, an insatiable flirt who loved nothing more than to see Ann indulge in her more sensual urges. Ann shushed Carmen, but looked over to Ren anyways. The boy's wavy black hair fell in thick locks all around his head, resting on the rims of his large, black framed glasses. His face was a contradiction, with soft, dark puppy dog eyes underscored by a sharp nose, thin lips, and a pointed chin. He wore a plain white T-shirt that was dotted with sweat and a pair of khaki shorts. His feet were bare, propped up on the small table next to the couch. Ren lowered his book and returned her gaze. Ann realized she was staring and quickly rose from the couch.

"Well, then, I'm gonna get some ice or something." She replied, marching off to the stairs, her bare feet slapping against the floor. She made her way down into the empty café without hesitation and slid behind the counter to the refrigerator. Sojiro hadn't bothered to open up shop that morning, so the place was empty.

"It's too damn hot for coffee today!" He had declared before leaving. "I'm going home, don't burn the place down."

Ann opened the freezer part of the fridge and retrieved a small piece of ice from within. She sighed in relief as cool air caressed her face and for a moment Ann was tempted to stick her whole head in the freezer. She restrained herself, however, and closed the door, rubbing the ice on the back of her neck. It quickly melted against her warm skin, trickling water on her white tank top. Ann moved the ice to the front of her neck and ran it all the way up her cheek, grateful for the brief relief it provided. In a moment the ice had melted, and Ann groaned.

"It's too damn hot!" She said aloud, mimicking Sojiro. If she were at home, this would be a day she laid around in her room watching bad romance movies in her underwear.

"That's still an option." Observed Carmen, a playful tone in her voice.

"No." Replied Ann with a thought. She set her forehead against the cool metal of the fridge. "Ren has said before he doesn't care much for romance movies. He prefers crime and mystery stuff."

"I was talking about the whole laying around in your underwear thing."

Ann blushed and pushed off the fridge.

"Carmen, now is not the time!" Ann opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a large plastic bowl. She opened the freezer once more and set about filling the bowl with ice.

"What do you mean? Now is the perfect time!" Protested Carmen "You have a cute boy all to yourself in a locked-up building with no justifiable excuse to leave. He's already agreed to spend the day with you, you could do anything you want!"

Ann didn't answer, her lips pursed as she shoveled more ice into the bowl.

"Admit it, you like the idea."

"Carmen, I don't even know if Ren likes me that way and what you're suggesting is just… just… ridiculous!" Ann slammed the freezer close, the bowl now filled with ice. She set it on the counter and wiped her hands on her daisy duke shorts.

"So test the waters, put out some feelers! You'll never know if you don't try something."

"So what I just strip naked and run back upstairs?" Asked Ann sarcastically. "Hey Ren, how ya doing! It's just too hot for clothes today ya know!?" She was being hard on Carmen, the truth was she liked Ren, a lot. But the boy was impossible to read! Ann could never tell what he was thinking and that drove her crazy.

"Hohoho, nothing quite so drastic. Listen darling, one of the perks of being a woman is that you don't have to make the first move. You just have to make sure he wants to. Give him a tease, do something to catch his attention."

"A tease huh." Ann felt her stomach flutter with excitement. The last time she had 'teased' someone she ended up showing a bit more skin than she had intended. "What would you suggest?"

"I can't give you all the answers darling." Replied Carmen, her voice fading. "Just ask yourself, what would Panther do?"

There it was 'what would Panther do?'. That had become Carmen's token phrase during Ann's extra training sessions. Panther was Ann's alter ego that she took on while working in the metaverse. It was always easier for Ann to step out of her comfort zone when she wore the mask of Panther. Panther could do anything, be anything, have anyone. So, when faced with a task she felt like she couldn't accomplish, all Ann had to do was ask herself;

"What would Panther do?" Ann repeated the phrase, her stomach warming with a familiar fire. The young blonde grabbed the bottom edge of her tank top and pulled it upward over itself, revealing her high hip bones and bellybutton. She repeated the maneuver, resting the folded cloth just overtop her lower ribs and effectively turning her shirt into a crop top.

"Panther would demand attention."

Ann regarded her flat stomach with a smile, she had worked hard during her training over the past few weeks and was beginning to see real results. Would this be enough? Ann knew Ren would notice, he noticed everything, it was one of his traits that made him such a fantastic Phantom Thief. But would it grab his attention?

"No." She concluded. Ann needed more. A quick glance around the room ensured she was alone. With a pinch Ann undid the button on her shorts and shimmied them down an inch or so with a wiggle of her tanned, curvy hips. From her perspective Ann could see the top of her blue and white striped panties, just barely hidden beneath the flared corners of her undone shorts. Her chest tightened with anxiety. She planned to blame the heat for her outfit modification, but she worried that Ren would see through the lie.

"Ann you okay down there?" Ren's voice shook Ann from her thoughts.

"Y-yeah." She called back, her voice faltering for a moment. She grabbed the ice bowl and held it against her hip with one hand, quickly fixing her hair and adjusting her bust with the other. "Be right up!" Ann bounced up the stairs to Ren's room, careful not to spill the ice. When she rounded the corner, Ren glanced up from his book. His eyes went from her face to the ice bowl before flicking over her waist. Ann could've sworn she saw the corner of his lips tug at a smile before he went back to his book. She swallowed hard, setting the bowl on the table and returning to her place on the couch. Ren leaned forward and grabbed a piece of ice, popping it into his mouth.

Ann followed suit, taking another piece of ice and rubbing it on her warm face as she laid back. She looked at Ren out of the corner of her eye, his face as difficult to read as ever. It wasn't fair. He was always so calm, no matter the situation, while she got flustered at the slightest bit of excitement.

"That's why he's the leader." She thought to herself in annoyance. "He's Joker, the trump card, the unshakeable head of the Phantom Thieves… and I'm just, just…"

"Panther." Finished Carmen with a purr. Ann felt a shiver run through her body, but it wasn't because of the ice on her face. Ensuring Ren was still focused on his book, Ann reached one arm over her head and the other down towards her hips, feigning a stretch. She discreetly took hold of the zipper on her shorts and inhaled deeply. Ann pulled the zipper to its bottom limit, sighing loudly to cover the noise. The flared top of her shorts opened further, revealing a small triangle of horizontal blue and white stripes underneath. At this point the ice in Ann's hand had melted, and she got an idea.

"Ugh, it's too hot…" She said, pulling down on the neck of her tank top. Ann rubbed the cool water that coated her hand on her chest and let her shirt fall back into place. The water bled through, causing the soft blue imprint of her bra to become visible. Ren glanced at Ann over the top of his book, his eyes quickly running over the length of her sprawled body. Ann's heart fluttered but Ren simply returned once more to his reading.

"I'm sorry." He replied. Ann could hear the sincerity in his voice. "There's not much else we can do besides wait it out." Ann groaned and took a small piece of ice from the bowl. She was going to have this boy's attention if it killed her.

"Hey, nerd." She called, tossing the ice at Ren. It hit him squarely on his forehead and fell into his lap. "I'm bored, let's play a game or something." Ren lowered his book in resignation and placed it on the table. He set his feet on the floor and leaned forward.

"What would you suggest?" He asked as he plucked the ice off his lap and tossed it into his mouth with a crunch. Ann sat up and glanced around the room.

"How about… cards?" She replied, spotting a deck sitting on Ren's end table. "You like cards, right? Teach me how to play."

"Alright then, I know a few two player games." Ren made as if to stand but Ann quickly hopped to her feet.

"Don't worry I got'em." No sooner had Ann taken a step, her loosened shorts slid down to nearly her mid-thigh, revealing most of her panties. Ren's eyes went wide. The thin fabric of Ann's panties hugged her frame tightly, creating small indentions wherever the elastic pressed into her skin. Ren blinked and looked to the side, a small grin on his lips.

"W-whoops, hahaha." Stuttered Ann, trying to play off her embarrassment with a weak laugh. She quickly yanked her shorts back to their proper place, her face burning. She hadn't expected them to fall like that, they used to be tight enough to stay in place even when undone, but apparently she had lost more weight during her training than she realized.

"Well, I think you have his attention now, at least." Giggled Carmen. Ann crossed the room and grabbed the cards, zipping up her shorts halfway so they would at least stay in place.

"Shut up Carmen, it was just panties. It was just panties. It was just panties." Ann repeated in her head. "Ren's seen me in a bikini before, right? There's literally no difference. I mean my bikini bottom probably showed more skin than my panties did. Yeah, no big deal… right?"

Carmen laughed.

"You know it's not the same."

Ann returned to her seat on the couch, trying to quell the butterflies running rampant in her stomach. Ren removed his glasses as Ann handed him the deck of cards. He set his spectacles on the table, sliding the ice bowl to the side as he did.

"So, there are plenty of simple high card low card games we could play, like War for example." Ren slid the cards from the pack and discarded the case, turning the deck over in his hands. "But those are too simple, I think, for Phantom Thieves. We need a challenge, a game won by a combination of skill and luck, not just random chance. Ironically, we will play without the joker cards." Ren removed the top two cards from the deck and discarded them as well. "This game is called Rummy, and it's one of my favorites, we'll play a simple version of it since this is your first time."

Ren began to explain the rules of the game, but Ann was only half listening. She watched as Ren deftly slid the cards between his long, slender fingers, shuffling them as he talked. The muscles in his toned forearms shifted and rolled as the cards flipped from hand to hand, dancing for him. The cards were placed, piled, combined, and redistributed more times than Ann could track. She was mesmerized by his sleight of hand and lulled into a trance as he handled the cards with a practiced ease. A few minutes passed, and suddenly Ann snapped back to reality at the call of her name.

"Ann? Are you ready?" Asked Ren. Ann blinked hard and adjusted in her seat.

"Sorry, what?" She asked. Ren smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready to play?" He repeated, indicating to the table. Ann looked down and realized Ren had dealt her ten cards. They laid face down in front of her in a messy pile. Ren already had his hand collected, set in a neat fan between his forefinger and thumb. The rest of the deck sat face down in the middle of the table, with a single card face up beside it. It was the two of hearts.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Muttered Ann quickly. She haphazardly swept the cards together and attempted to arrange them into her hand the way Ren had. It took her an agonizingly long time, but Ren waited patiently, his usual unreadable gaze staring out at her from behind his cards. Finally, Ann got her ten cards fanned out in front of her, using both hands to hold them up. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, ready!"

"So, what's the wager?" Asked Ren.

"What?" Asked Ann in confusion.

"Well we can hardly play a proper game of cards without a wager. What'll it be?"

"I don't… I didn't bring any money." Ann looked down at her person. She hadn't brought anything to gamble with, and the last of her money had been spent at the station earlier that day. All she had on her was her phone and her clothes. Her clothes. She had heard of people playing strip poker before, the very thought made Ann blush. Ren tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I could check to see if Sojiro keeps any candies behind the counter. If nothing else, we could use coffee beans." He began to rise from his seat. "I'll be right b-"

"Clothes!" Said Ann suddenly, with more force than she intended. Ren sat back down, his face a picture of bewildered amusement.

"You want to wager… clothes?" He asked. It took a moment for Ann to find her voice.

"Y-yeah, what's wrong with that? It's hot enough for it." She said, staring at Ren defiantly, her heart pounding. Ren held her gaze for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"And here I thought you were shy about this type of stuff, Ann." He said finally. "Where was this confidence when we were dealing with Yusuke?"

"People can change." Ann shot back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled sweetly. "What's wrong? I wouldn't expect the great Joker to back down from a challenge. Scared you'll lose?"

Ren's face changed suddenly, his soft eyes took on a predatory air as they narrowed in on Ann's face. He smiled knowingly. Ann knew that look; Ren often wore it under his mask when the Phantom Thieves were on a mission. It was a confident, aloof glare that made people and Shadows alike second guess their intentions. Ann had secretly dubbed it "The Joker Stare".

"Alright then, Panther." He replied coolly in a dangerous tone. Ann felt goosebumps form on her legs. "The game is Rummy and the wager is clothes, the loser of each round removes one piece of clothing. Agreed?" Ann simply nodded; afraid her voice would betray her heart if she spoke. What had she just gotten herself into? "Well, I dealt, so it's your lead. Remember, you must take and discard one card each round. You're trying to get a complete set of runs and or sets of a kind, with three being the minimum."

Ann looked to the cards in her hands and panicked as she realized she had no idea how to play. What had Ren just said, runs and sets? Sets meant sets of the same card, right? And decided to go with that, mostly because she had no other option. The two of hearts sat face up in the middle of the table, Ann had no other two's in her hand, so she grabbed a card from the deck. It was the three of clubs. Ann looked and saw she already had the three of diamonds in her hand, so she set the two next to each other and pulled out a random card she didn't have any matches for, placing it face up on the two of diamonds. Ren looked at the card, quickly picked it up, and set it into his hand, then placed the nine of spades on the table.

The two went back and forth like this for several minutes, with Ann taking noticeably longer than Ren to make her plays. The longer the round went, the more anxious Ann became. She was getting closer and closer to having a complete hand, but she knew with each passing turn the odds of Ren beating her there became greater. A drop of sweat ran down Ann's back, but she didn't dare reach for the ice and risk distracting herself. Ren, on the other hand, had been routinely snatching pieces of ice from the bucket and crunching down on them thoughtfully.

On Ren's next turn he drew a card from the deck, took a moment to examine his hand, and smiled. Ann's heart dropped. Ren placed the drawn card into his fan and removed another, placing it face down on the discard pile. He laid his hand out for Ann to see, three twos, three eights, and the five, six, seven, eight of spades.

"That must be what a run is." Ann thought to herself.

"I win, two sets of three and a run of spades." He declared, confirming Ann's conclusion. Ren had maintained his Joker Stare for the entirety of the round and now his eyes were fixed on Ann rather than the cards. His gaze seemed to pierce through her very soul, it was immensely unnerving. Ann set her losing hand on the table, the gravity of the situation pressing down on her. She had to remove a piece of her clothing.

"R-right, you won." Stuttered Ann, slowly rising to her feet. "S-so I just uh…" Ann grabbed the rolled-up edge of her tank top, trying desperately to keep her knees from shaking. Ren laced his fingers together under his chin, set his elbows on his knees, and stared at her wordlessly. Ann's chest tightened, she could barely breath.

"What's the matter? This is what you wanted right?" Chided Carmen. "Come on, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, give him a show!" Ann steeled her heart and pulled her shirt over her head, her breasts bouncing free of the restraining top. She did it quick, like taking off a band aid, so that she wouldn't have time to second guess herself. For a split-second Ren's eyes went wide with surprise, but then it was gone, and Ann wondered if she had just been seeing things. "See, he didn't think you would do it." Said Carmen.

Ann dropped her shirt and instinctively raised her arms to her chest in a feeble attempt to hide her bust. The light blue fabric of her bra darkened wherever she touched from the moisture on her arms. Ann blushed deeply under Ren's gaze, her skin reddening all the way from her face to her chest.

"So," Ren said, his eyes lingering on Ann's chest for a moment. "Next round?" Ann held up a finger and attempted a smile.

"O-one sec. It's really hot in here. I-I need some air." Before Ren could respond Ann spun on her heel and quickly walked to the window next to Ren's bed. With her back to him, Ann reached for the left side of the frame and tried to slide it to the right. To her dismay, the window was stuck fast.

"Oh, the latch sometimes sticks." Came Ren's voice from behind her. "Here let me help y-"

"No no!" Yelled Ann over her shoulder. "I've got it just, just stay there." Ann grabbed the window with both hands and set her feet, jerking hard on the stubborn sill. With each yank, Ann's unbuttoned shorts slid further and further down her hips, until half of her shapely butt was exposed. The heated girl did not seem to notice as her panties bounced with each of her pulls, accentuating the curvature of her bottom. Ren opened his mouth to say something as he stared at Ann's near bare backside, but just as he was about to speak, Ann gave one final jerk and the window flew wide open. The sudden give took Ann by surprise, and she fell forward with a surprised scream.

"Aaaahhhh!" Ren jumped to his feet as Ann's top half disappeared over the edge of the windowsill, her hips connecting with the wall and raising her legs into the air like a seesaw. Ren took a step and lunged forward, just catching Ann's legs underneath his right arm. He reached out with the other, finding purchase on the back of her shorts, and pulled. The shorts slid off Ann's butt with little resistance, revealing the entirety of her striped, jiggling behind.

"Hey!" Came Ann's cry of indignation from beyond the window. Ren huffed and reached forward again, as his grip on Ann's glistening legs began to slip. He wrapped his left arm around Ann's hips, pressing his face into the small of her back to ensure she wouldn't slip away. Ann yelped in surprise at the strange sensation. Ren laid a foot against the wall and heaved backwards with all his weight. For a moment he feared that Ann was going to break free from his grasp, but then the momentum shifted, and she came tumbling back into the room with a loud SNAP! The two rolled backward on the floor in a tangle of limbs and sweat.

When they finally came to rest Ann was laying on top of Ren, her shorts around her knees and her butt in the air. Ann's panties had shifted in the commotion, revealing a gracious amount of her round cheeks.

"Oouuch." Moaned Ann as she got her hands underneath her and pushed herself up. She locked her arms and looked around for Ren before realizing he was directly underneath her. "Oh my gosh, Ren, are you okay?" She asked. "Thank you so much! You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Ren didn't respond as he was staring wide eyed at Ann's chest, his mouth slightly agape and the ridge of his nose tinged pink. Ann was almost shocked; she had never seen Ren blush before, and his expression was so different from just a moment ago that he looked like an entirely different person. She followed his gaze and realized why he was so shaken. Ann's bare breasts hung down below her, rising and falling in sync with her rapid breaths. Her perky nipples hung mere inches from Ren's face, their pink tips shaking in the air. Ann's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, leaning back on her haunches as she tried desperately to cover herself. The shorts around her knees went taught and she fell backward, her bare bottom smacking against the floor. She used her arms to catch herself, exposing her gleaming breasts once again. Ann looked down and saw the state of her panties. "Oh my God." She repeated, her voice shaking. Ren sat up and slid backwards, unsure of what to do but unable to take his eyes of Ann's near naked body.

Ann scrambled to her feet, flashing all sorts of skin as she did. She turned her back to Ren before pulling up her panties, giving him a brief view of her exposed behind. Her shorts quickly followed, covering the blue and white stripes Ren had become all too familiar with. Ann crossed her arms and covered her chest once more as she scanned the room for her bra. She spotted it, caught on a small hook protruding from the windowsill, blowing gently in the breeze. Ann stepped over and snatched it up with one hand, Using the other to cover herself. She examined the snapped, frayed strap on the back and realized in terror that she wouldn't be able to put it back on. There was a shuffling behind her and Ann turned to see Ren standing next to the table, her white tank top in his hand. He extended it to her, trying and failing not to look at her while doing so. He was still blushing.

"Well would you look at that." Cooed Carmen in Ann's mind. "The big bad thief king isn't so calm and collected now. You did that Ann, look at him, he has no clue what to do!" Ann stepped over to Ren and faced him. The embarrassment of her situation was nearly paralyzing, but through it all Ann felt another emotion bubble up inside her and realized it was pride. Carmen was right, though she may not have meant it, Ann had broken through Ren's façade. Joker was gone, and only Panther remained, if Ann could manage to pull her out one more time.

Ann took a deep breath and reached out with both hands, taking her tank top from Ren. The boy's blush deepened, and Ann felt a wave of heat flush into her face as she slowly slid the white fabric over her head, stuck her arms through the holes, fixed her hair, and finally pulled the edge of her shirt down over her breasts. Ren tried to maintain eye contact through the entire process, and failed miserably, his eyes darting downward several times to sneak a look. Ann's shirt was still wet from earlier, allowing the tan color of her breasts to bleed through, surrounding the small, pink protrusions her nipples made. Ann noticed this and bit her lip to keep herself from covering up, she put her hands on her hips and rolled her shoulders back, daring Ren to say something.

"I um…" He said weakly. "I'm going to get some water." Ren turned towards the stairs and banged his knee on the table, ignoring the pain, he made a beeline for the stairs. As his hand reached the railing, Ann called out to him. He turned slowly; Ann's eyes were like ice.

"R-ren." She said, her voice cracking. "What happens up here, stays between us, okay?" Ren nodded and practically ran down the stairwell. As soon as he was gone, Ann collapsed on the couch, clutching the edge with trembling arms to steady herself. "Oh. My. God." She whispered. Carmen was practically shaking with delight inside Ann's mind.

"What a performance!" She squealed. "A bit of a slip at the end with your words but otherwise marvelous! Today the mighty Panther triumphed over Joker, hohohoho!"

"You're incorrigible, Carmen." Ann replied, breathing deeply as she tugged at the front of her shirt, praying it would dry quickly.

"And you are unstoppable! Oh, I can't wait to see what you do during round two!" Ann's breath caught in her throat as she looked upon the cards spread out on the table.

"Y-yeah, me too."

Downstairs, Ren held a glass cup underneath the running faucet, staring at the overflowing water with glazed eyes as it trickled over his hand and splattered loudly against the metal bottom of the sink. He looked for all the world like a statue frozen in place.

"Not enough Guts…" He mumbled to himself quietly. "Not enough Guts… Not enough Guts… Not enough Guts…"


End file.
